


Just Let Go

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, Dom Arin, Frotting, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Omorashi, Sub Danny, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long recording session and lots of tea, Dan’s gotta piss. But Arin’s being incredibly frisky. This could get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I got a couple requests for this on tumblr a while back and finally got around to putting it all together. I hope you enjoy!

“So what do you think?” Dan asks, running his hand up and down Arin’s back slowly as he leans forward to write down the times for the capture. “Quick pee break and a couple more episodes before we call it a night? I’m fuckin’ wiped, man.” 

“Hmm,” Arin hums thoughtfully, sitting back and pulling Dan’s legs across his own, his arms draped around Dan’s narrow waist. “I dunno. I’d rather quit now and just do this for a while…”

He leans in and presses his lips to Dan’s in a deep kiss. Dan sinks into the kiss happily, sighing through his nose as one of Arin’s hands snakes it’s way up his back and into his hair. He curls closer against Arin’s warm bulk, running one hand over the strong pectorals and the curve of Arin’s belly as his other slips behind to wrap around Arin’s waist. Arin groans softly, tilting his head and sliding his tongue along Dan’s lower lip. Dan eagerly accepts the contact, parting his own lips and relishing the filthy slide of their tongues against one another as his cock stirs to life in his jeans. Arin takes the hand resting on his stomach in his own, guiding it down and pressing it to the bulge in his own jeans. Dan laughs into their kiss as he trails his long fingers up and down teasingly, feeling Arin’s cock twitch under his fingertips in response.

“Want you so bad, babe,” Arin breathes against his lips, tugging his curly mess of hair harder. “My dick could fuckin’ punch a hole in my pants right now." 

“Alright, Jesus, Arin,” he giggles, pressing a final kiss to Arin’s lips before disentangling himself from his lover and standing up from the couch. "We can keep going when I get back; gotta piss after all that tea.” 

“But Daaaaaaan,” Arin whines, catching him by the back pocket and tugging. Dan shakes his head and turns back to face Arin, stepping forward and running his hands through the seated man’s smooth hair, smiling as Arin’s strong hands caress his hips. 

“You can wait five minutes, Big Cat,” he chides. “I doubt that boner’s going anywhere any time soon.”

“Except in your butt later, right?” Arin quips, wagging his eyebrows with over exaggerated suggestiveness. 

Dan snorts out a laugh at the cheeky comment, then gasps sharply as Arin’s forehead presses against his stomach, reminding him how much he needs to go relieve himself. He starts to wriggle away from the hands resting on his hips, but Arin’s having none of it. Arin tugs him into his lap with a sharp yank of his belt loops, laughing as Dan scrambles to straddle him clumsily in order to avoid falling over the younger man in a gangly heap. Wasting no time, Arin leans forward and begins planting kisses and nips over Dan’s long neck, his hands sliding to cup his boyfriend’s ass through his jeans.

“A-Arin, can’t this wait…?” Dan stammers as Arin’s teeth nibble over his jugular. He feels Arin’s lips smile against his skin as he releases a low chuckle.

“Mmm what for, baby?” Arin’s voice is husky and aroused, causing shivers to trail down Dan’s spine. He bites his way down to Dan’s collarbone, stopping to suckle at his skin every so often. “You feel so good right now… I don’t wanna put you down." 

“Ar- ah..!” Dan’s voice is cut off by a gasp as Arin’s hands tighten on his ass and pull him closer, their stomachs and crotches pressed together. He bites his lip and groans faintly, partially from the friction produced by their clothed erections rubbing against one another and partially from the swell of Arin’s soft stomach putting pressure on his bladder. He squirms slightly, planting his hands on Arin’s broad shoulders and trying to put a bit of distance between their bodies.

“Ar, c’mon man,” he pleads, trembling as Arin only squeezes him tighter. “I have to go really fucking bad.”

"What if you just-“ Arin grinds upwards and forwards, simultaneously rubbing their cocks together and squishing Dan’s poor bladder more. “-did that here?”

Dan’s eyes widen and a bright flush travels across his face. “Wh- you mean piss? Right now? In your fucking lap?!”

Arin quits his assault on Dan’s throat, taking a moment to look in satisfaction at the scattering of purplish-red hickeys he’s left behind, before looking up into the older man’s startled brown eyes. “Well, yeah.”

Dan looks away, unable to hold eye contact. “Th-that’s… that’s so embarrassing though. I didn’t know you were even into that sort of thing.”

“Well, now you do, dude,” Arin leans up to press a smooch to the corner of Dan’s jaw. “And don’t give me that ‘it’s embarrassing’ crap. You told me yourself you’d piss on this couch in front of me while staring into my eyes, Mr. Not-Pee-Shy."

“I-“ Dan doesn’t have a clue how to respond; he’s slightly intrigued, but still nervous. “Dammit, Arin, I don’t know - ugh!!” 

Dan lets out a hard groan as Arin grinds against him once more, his bladder smushed further. He lets his head drop forward and whimpers in a mixture of pleasure and desperation. His cock is throbbing against the zipper of his jeans so hard it hurts, and his bladder feels like it could explode at any second. Dan’s body can’t take much more of this torture. He trembles against Arin, fisting his hands in the younger man’s Sailor Moon shirt. “Ar, please…” 

Lips find his ear, pressing light kisses to the shell and lobe. “Just let go, baby,” Arin murmurs, his voice heavy with desire. “Let go for Daddy.” 

Dan lets out a full throated moan, unable to hold back any longer. His cock twitches hard in his pants before he finally releases his control of his bladder, burying his burning face in Arin’s neck and letting out an uneven string of whimpers and curses as a warm wetness spreads throughout his jeans, soaking both his and Arin’s crotches. He’s faintly aware of Arin grinding up on him harder and faster, growling throatily into Dan’s ear. He feels like he’s never going to stop pissing, his bladder impossibly full.  

Dan yelps weakly as Arin’s fingers dig into his ass cheeks hard suddenly, his hips stuttering and his voice hitching as he comes in his pants, shuddering with pleasure. Dan listens to his boyfriend softly moaning as he comes down from the high, his own cock throbbing with desire. His stream slowly ends, and he’s filled with a mixture of relief, shame, and arousal. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he takes in what he’s done, the mess clearly visible as a dark stain across his and Arin’s pants. He squeezes them shut with a faint sob, only to open them again as Arin’s hand cups his chin and guides him into a loving kiss. 

“You did so well, baby,” Arin whispers against his lips, slithering a hand between their bodies and freeing Dan’s cock from his soaked jeans. He gives Dan a stroke, kissing him again as the older man moans faintly. “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ve got you."

Dan’s arms wind around Arin’s big shoulders as his hips jerk up into the contact. His head is fuzzy and confused. He’s somehow incredibly turned on by everything. The dampness in his pants, the sound of Arin’s hand moving wetly over his cock, and the knowledge that he just pissed in his boyfriend’s lap on purpose to please him sexually. It should’ve been weird; hell, it _was_ weird. But somehow, he was still rock hard and throbbing, thrusting his cock with a needy eagerness into Arin’s fist. 

“Arin,” Dan’s voice is strained and higher than normal as he approaches his climax. Arin runs a hand up Dan’s back comfortingly, trailing his fingers over his prominent spine. “Arin, I’m gonna…”

“Cum for me, Danny,” Arin whispers into his ear, flicking his thumb over Dan’s weeping head and swirling it through the precum beading at the tip.

For the second time, Dan loses his control, his hips jerking unevenly up into Arin’s grip as he cries out weakly, digging short nails into his lover’s shoulders roughly and biting down on his neck as he releases onto his and Arin’s stomachs. His body shudders through the aftershocks, his heart hammering in his chest as he falls limp into Arin’s strong arms. As he comes back he hears Arin murmuring to him, placing sweet kisses over his neck and shoulder and anywhere else he can reach. He sits back shakily, finally meeting Arin’s gaze once more.

Arin’s brown eyes are soft, his lips curved in a loving smile. He raises one hand and uses his thumb to wipe away the tears still gathered along Dan’s lashes, cupping his chin and drawing him close to lay gentle kisses to each eyelid. The action prompts Dan to giggle at the tickle of Arin’s facial hair against his face. Arin laughs along with him and leans back a bit.

“That was amazing, Dan,” he says, rubbing along Dan’s chin with this thumb. “I’m… I’m sorry if I pressured you into the pissing thing – “

“It’s fine,” Dan interrupts with a shake of his head. “I gotta admit I was kinda skeeved out at first, but I… I actually enjoyed it. It was fucking hot. Though…” He wriggles a bit, his wet pants now cold and clinging uncomfortably to his thighs. “We’re definitely both gonna need showers. And this couch is gonna need some serious TLC.”

“Yeeeeaaaah,” Arin says, looking down at the drenched couch beneath them. “Though maybe we can just flip the cushions or some shit…”

“Aw, gross, dude,” Dan laughs, slapping his palm lightly against Arin’s bicep. Arin joins him, laughing and pulling him into another kiss. Dan accepts it, grinning as he makes the mental note to make sure the couch is properly cleaned. God knows Arin wouldn’t remember.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
